A Sweet Vampire
by Dazzy Dizzie
Summary: Saving a dream world from an infamous monster with an unknown identity is just every girl's dream, right? Especially when said girl is a vampire. /REWRITTEN/
1. Two Hundred Years In The Making

A Sweet Vampire

* * *

**By**: Dazzy Dizzie

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni noAlice

* * *

**Summary**: Alice Liddell is now a vampire. A very strong, powerful vampire who comes from a bloodline of Noble vampires. Yup, she's one powerful vampire friend to have! When she falls into _the_ Rabbit Hole leading her into a Dream World other wise known as Wonderland, and meets up with her Role Holder friends. It is unknown to them that another Role Holder, the last Role Holder is lurking around the corner. What unfortunate events will happen to Wonderland this time?

* * *

* . * . *

- _Human __Alice__ Fell Into a Rabbit Hole; Vampire __Alice__ Was Pushed Into One_ -

* . * . *

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE -**

.

It's been two hundred years since Alice's memories returned and was able to leave Wonderland. It's been two hundred years since she's last been there. And after two hundred years, her memories of Wonderland have slowly evanesced.

It's a sad thought, really.

And if you think that this is a story about Alice's descendants, or a reincarnation of the girl, think again. It's _also _been two hundred and three years since Alice was turned into a vampire … like the rest of her family.

Yet in Wonderland, it's only been two long years.

Surprisingly the residents, especially the role holders took her departure rather well. No one would have thought that they would be acting as if she wasn't there to begin with.

Well, they didn't, actually.

She came up in their conversations, thoughts, and of course memories. They would laugh while swapping stories, and tease the girl even though she wasn't there.

Even Peter was taking it well. He would often blush and smile at the thought of his Alice and sometimes he even giggled like a school girl - and then he'd shoot anyone who witnessed that.

But Wonderland's game was still going. And there was one role holder that hasn't made his/her presence known. Not yet, anyways.

.

Alice Liddell remembered the day she was turned into a vampire like it was yesterday.

It was her eighteenth birthday, a special day to her. A day that was supposed to be filled with laughter and cheer. A day that was suppose to celebrate her becoming a young woman.

Instead, it was day for her to become a vampire.

.

_"Miss Liddell," a maid who often made small talk with __Alice__ bowed to her. "Your father would like to see in his office."_

_A small smile graced __Alice__'s lips._

_Her father wanted to see her? It shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. After all, it_ is_ her eighteenth birthday. Surely he couldn't forget about _that_._

_As __Alice__ made her way to her father's study, all the servants bowed to her and wished her a Happy Birthday as she passed by them. She would murmur her thanks and send smiles their way; grateful for having such caring servants._

_She knocked on her father's door twice before his deep voice commanded her to come inside._

_"I have been told that you wanted to see me, Father." __Alice__ said once she was inside the room._

_She saw her father standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows, his arms behind him. She only saw his back._

_"Yes, that is true." her father said, his voice serious._

_Alice__ has never heard her father's voice lighten up ever since her mother died. He took his work more seriously and informed everyone that he is to not be disturbed at unless there was an emergency, like someone dying. That was the example he had used._

_"What do you want to talk to me about?" __Alice__ asked tentatively. She was afraid of saying the wrong words, cutting the conversation short. This was the first conversation they have had for _years_._

_Her father was silent. She felt her heart beating against her chest and swore that everyone in the mansion could hear it. After an awkward silence - or at least that's how it felt to __Alice__ - her father finally spoke._

_"It is your eighteenth birthday, yes?"_

_Alice__ beamed._

_So her father _did_ remember! That was good sign, right?_

_"Yes, yes it is." __Alice__ said happily._

_But this time when her father spoke, there was a strain to his voice. It had confused __Alice__ at the time, but years after she knew better._

_"I don't want to ask you a question leading up to the subject I'm about to approach you with, so I'll just come right out a say it." Her father sighed. His next choice of words was what kept __Alice__ on edge. It had changed her life for good. Is it for better or worse? __Alice__didn't know. And she still does not know _… _even to this day._

_It was those four little words that had not only changed __Alice__'s life, but herself in general._

_"You are a Vampire."_

.

At the time she thought that her father was joking.

A little fib really to get a good laugh, a chuckle, even a smile, really. But when her father didn't laugh with her, she knew that something was up.

Alice sighed and leaned back, her back was pressed against the damp, long grass. Her blue-green eyes were watching the fluffy cottony clouds slowly moving across the vast blue sky. Her arms were behind her head as a make shift pillow.

"This is rather boring," Alice muttered to herself.

She has been out in the big, spacious garden for nearly two hours; and it was barely turning twelve.

"Yes, boring indeed." Alice continued to talk to herself.

What else was there to do? You would think being a vampire would be much more fun; except it wasn't. After the first fifty years of training Alice recieved a daily schedule, with nothing remotely close as fun or exciting to do.

Yup, Alice was right. She lived a boring vampire life.

_Maybe, I'll just doze off for a minute_, Alice thought. _It's got to be better than doing_ this_._

Her eyes fluttered close and she switched her position so she was now lying down on her side - much like she did two hundred and three years ago when she was merely a fifteen year old girl.

Alice yawned.

_Such a boring life_, she thought. _Such a boring schedule. Such a boring - what was that?_

Alice opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She had heard something with her vampire ears. Something was rustling in the plants nearby. What was it?

"Hello?" Alice called out.

No answer.

_Hmm, must have been my imagination._

Then again, the rustling sound appeared. This time it was louder, and at the corner of her eye, she saw movement in the flower bed.

"Who is it?"Alice asked as she stood up and walked over to the flower bed; her voice was filled with venom. If it was an enemy, she had to be vicious. A predator, not a pray. "Who's out there? I'm warning you, I - _oh_."

_Oh_,' was right.

It was only a squirrel.

_Silly me_, she thought with a smile.

Alice turned her heels and stumbled backwards. Her thin eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

Why was there a crater in the middle of her garden?

"Um …" Alice trailed off. "What is this?"

She knew what it was, and she knew that there was no one else in the garden to talk to her.

Alice bended forward, her arms behind her, and she peered into the giant, deep hole. It looked dark in there, and she began to wonder when it had appeared. It was possible that there might have been an underground hole and that the ground above it had collapsed, but she hadn't heard anything and the ground always felt hard and sturdy.

She would certainly have a talk with the gardener about this.

"What the hell?" Alice muttered under her breath.

Again, she heard the rustling sound coming from behind her. But she didn't bother turning around. She dismissed the sound as the squirrel, until she heard a thumping sound coming from behind her.

Squirrels don't make thumping sounds, do they?

Alice straightened her back and was about to turn her heels when she felt something or _someone_ give her back a shove.

"Wh - whoa!"

Alice stuck out her arms at her sides but she was already losing her balance, and within a matter of seconds, she fell into the hole.

_I'm going to kick 'whoever pushed me into this hole' ass! _Alice thought bitterly as she fell deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole.

* * *

**AN**:

Hello there!

So, this is the rewrite to A Sweet Vampire's first chapter and I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it so far, 'Kay?

Also, if there are any mistakes here, please ignore it. This is only a rough draft and if you could point out the mistakes and errors I would deeply appreciate it :))

And I know that this chapter title is different from the chapter title up there in the right corner, but of course this title wouldn't fit in the box. And I thought that it fitted well with this chapter, so …


	2. Exploration

**CHAPTER TWO**

.

Alice woked up. It was eerily quiet, and her suspicion, and instincts kicked in.

She was just as quiet when she stood up and patted the dirt away from the bottom of her high-waisted boyfriend shorts. Once she was certaint that her clothes was dirt-free, she began to wander around.

_Interesting looking trees_, Alice thought, observing the trees that had colorful doors and windows on them.

A wave of nostalgia hit her. Scrunching up her eyebrows, Alice crossed her arms over her chest, her guard up.

_Weird, I don't remember ever being here ..._

Faint cries of laughter filled Alice's ears. She perked her head towards the direction, and with her vampire speed, she was near her destination within a blink of an eye. There, at a big, wide opening were colorful circus tents, and circus people seemed to be surrounding the place.

_Just a circus, should have known. Those trees looked too weird and trippy to be real_, Alice declared.

"Hi, Miss!"

The vampire tensed. She had put her guard down for one second, and someone had taken that as their advantage to sneak up on her without her even knowing it. _Damn._

Turning around, Alice sent a nasty glare to whoever dared to sneak up to her, but it quickly faltered when she saw that it was only a small child wearing what looked like a colorful clown suit - just without the clown make-up.

"Oh, hello," she answered somewhat shyly.

It's been a while since she's been near any other creatures that were _not_ vampires, and being this close to a child human for the first time in nearly a hundred years made the girl nervous.

She would always stay in her house, but when she went out, the streets were nearly empty because she would go out late at night or early morning. And when it wasn't empty, there would most likely be adults or teenagers outside doing whatever-the-hell-it-is they do.

The child giggled as held onto Alice's hand, giving her cold hand a sense of warmth.

The girl blushed, not used to such an action.

"You must play with us," The child said, "We're practicing our performances right now, but we would be more than welcoming to let you watch us! The Jester should be okay with it. He won't mind."

"Jester?" Alice asked, cocking her head to side in wonder.

"Yes, Miss Alice, the Jester." A masculine voice joined the conversation.

The vampire tensed, mentally cursing and slapping herself for not keeping her guard up. Sensing no threat towards the other person who had also managed to sneak up on her, Alice craned her neck towards the source of the voice. She soon spotted a tall, red-headed man wearing an eye patch over his left eye and a dark colored jester suit.

Another wave of nostalgia hit her, and it annoyed her as to why she couldn't comprehend the reason why she felt this way. She certainly would have remembered this strange land.

_Perhaps I visited this place when I was human_, she thought, remembering what her mentor told her about what happened to a human-turned-vampire's memories.

They become hazy and some of them just blur together, not making any sense. So trying to remember, identify, and seperate each memory would be tiresome, and it will give the vampire one killer headache - despite the fact that they are already dead, or semi-dead, seeing that a part of their soul is still trapped into their human body.

The fact that the Jester said her name, confirmed the vampire's theory. But, if this place really was a part of her human life ... Then the Jester should not be alive, seeing that she was over two hundred years old.

_Maybe he is another vampire?_ Yet, she could not convince herself with this obvious lie. If he truly was a vampire, he would share the same scent as the other vampires, but he did not.

This confused the girl even more.

Pushing aside all of her scattered thoughts and emotions, Alice gave the red-head a close lipped smile, not sure what to do. "Oh, uh, hello ..."

"Joker."

Alice cocked her head to the side, a thoughtful, yet confused looked crossed over her face. "I thought you were the Jester. My, my, such a queer name you have."

Joker looked at the girl for a moment before smiling. "I see, you seemed to have forgotten all about this place."

The corner of Alice's pink lips curled up into a half-smile. "It seems that I have," she agreed, crossing her arms above her chest, looking around her surroundings.

_How could I forget this place? It's some sort of ... Wonderland._

"Well," Joker said, breaking Alice from her thoughts. "I suggest that you should have a look around here. Maybe then your memories will come back. Until then, however, it was nice meeting you again Miss." He reached the girl's free hand and kissed it.

Alice didn't seem fazed by this action, because she was already used to it after she entered her un-dead life. "Why, thank you." Was all she said after Joker let go of her hand.

An enigmatic smile was etched onto the jester's lips as he watched the foriegner disappear behind the colorful trees.

_How interesting_, he thought.

.

Seeing two identical looking boys holding onto a poleaxe whilst guarding a giant black gate reminded Alice to keep her guard up. The previous two people who had managed to sneak up on her did not have weapons on them, but the two young looking boys did.

And she knew that they were strong, too. A poleaxe, after all, was heavy. Albeit the fact that the two boys looked to be between the ages of thirteen and sixteen, they held onto their weapon as if it were a marshmellow.

Alice blushed, suddenly feeling hungry. No, she was not craving blood, she was instead craving the delivious sweets that humans loved to eat so much.

Shaking her head - hoping that this would make her distracting thoughts and cravings away - the vampire walked away from the mansion and the two guard twin boys.

.

The vampire heard the cries of laughter and screams before she even got within a twenty mile radius of the Amusement park, thanks to her super hearing. It was one of the perks of being a living-undead. The only fatal flaw about it is that she would start craving blood whenever she got hungry.

"Boris, my boy-o!" said a man with a chisled chin, russet hair that was braided over his shoulder, and he wore outrageous colors of clothing. It was debatable which clothing was more bright and attention grabbing between the people from the circus, and this man.

Said Boris, a boy who looked to be in his late teens wearing black and purple punk clothes turned around.

Something about him and his name seemed familiar to Alice, she just had trouble putting a finger as to what it was. And it frustrated her. She hated not knowing something that she used to know before. It irked her to great heights.

"Yeah, old man?" Boris replied cooly.

If it wasn't for their different physical features - and Boris' cat ears and tails - Alice would have mistaken them for a father and son. They had the type of relationship to prove it, or at least that's what it looked liked through Alice's blue-green eyes.

"I have a song for you!"

Boris froze.

The man took out a violin and started playing and singing. The screeches of the violin bow scraping the violin's strings popped Alice's ears - and anyone else's ears for that matter. She froze, shocked at the raucous notes coming out from the instrument. However, the man's singing was worse than his playing. Together, it sounded like every living thing in the world was dying, screaming, and crying in unison.

"Trying to burst open your cutomer's ear drums, Mary? _Tsk_, _tsk_, that isn't ... nice."

The playing stopped, and Mary's - Alice tried to stiffle her laughter - face darkened. She had an ominous feeling about this. She didn't realize that her guard was down - again - until the feeling hit her.


End file.
